4ever
by TheHateTheLove
Summary: Sakura finds out how to mend her friendships, make knew ones, and kick some a**. Highschool Fic. AU. Pairings unsure. T for them being teenagers. and swearing.
1. Start of a Great Day Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (Damn) and I also don't own the other stuff… -wah-

Moving on then...

* * *

-Beep-

-Beep-

-Beep-

*thump* A muffled yawn was trapped between the pillow and Sakura's face. As a tuff of pink hair peeked out of the covers Sakura opened her blearily sleep covered eyes to see her alarm clock broken in a billion pieces. She snorted,_ that's what you get… stupid alarm clock_.

Sakura Haruno had never been a morning person.

_One foot… two foot. _She slowly walked her walk to the mini bathroom in her room. With a quick splash of water on the face Sakura was a bit more awake.

"SAKU-RAAAA!" Tsunade yelled from downstairs. _Was yelling really important... this FREAKING early. _"Breakfast is ready! Eggs! Bacon! And Hash browns! OH MY!" Sakura hated how Tsunade was a morning person. She scoffed. _Well when she wasn't hung over._

After successfully getting a comb stuck in the rats nest she called hair, Sakura walked down the steps. Into the kitchen were Tsunade was fighting with Jiraiya over something very unnecessary.

"Ah, Sakura your wake I see." Tsunade greeting the teen with a hug, Sakura replied with a grunt in a very Neij manner and stared at the food. ".. Or erg... Almost awake, now let's get some food in you shall we?"

Cue happy grunt.

Jiraiya laughed a deep hearty laugh, "I see Sakura-Chan picked up her morning habits from dear old Uncle Jiraiya eh?"

Sakura gave him an apathetic look. "Why are you here this morning anyways?"

"Oh me?" Jiraiya asked, "I'll be here for the next few weeks."

"Why?" Sakura said plainly. It wasn't that she didn't like Jiraiya per say but he was sort of just a grown up version... -Pfft- She looked over and saw himstick two straws up his nose and making a face at Tsunade while laughing like a five year old who had to much sugar… Well Grown up can be used lightly in his case. Jiraiya was a she shook her head not wanted to be reminded of that person... just in a bigger size, and ten times more perverted.

-Sigh- _this was going… tiresome._

Sakura quickly inhaled her meal, and bolted upstairs. She looked around her room… or as sweet Tsunade called it pigsty. But Sakura loved it from the cluttered mess on the floor. Anime posters everywhere and bright green walls.

After a quick shower, Sakura dried off quickly half brushed her hair and looks to the floor trying to find something suitable... and clean. _Well clean isn't top priority more so not looking like a short-short wearing hooker. _

She grabbed her favorite Skinny jeans, Black long sleeve shirt with the one hole near the thumb, on her floor she saw her 3 sizes too big R2D2 shirt grabbing it shoved it over her head. Picked up a brown beanie to cover the mess she called hair. _IPod… IPod …. IPod… where are you! _Eyeing it on her bed she stumbled over too it. Snatched it up headphones as well and was out the door for you could say pumpkin pie.

Quickly slipping on her broken and worn cherry red chuck taylors, she dropped her board to the ground putting the headphone over her ears and was off.

As she zipped through the kids in the school yard Sakura failed to notice some new faces.

-CRASH- " OW Mother-FU-" Sakura started yelling, stupidly she rode right in to the outside wall of the school. Rubbing her nose Sakura brushed off ignoring the weird looks she got from the other kids.. Well if you could call them kids.. As far as Sakura was concerned they were robots.

She ran into the school to be rudely shoved to the side by none other than Ino-Pig. Who brushed it off as if they were still friends. "Oh ha-ha, sorry Forehead-Girl." Ino grabbed her hand and picked her up. Patting Sakura on the back and walking away. Sakura looked at the back of the now walking away Ino, she saw the way her eyes looks, and she soon as she walked away she could hear her laugh at Sakura with Sakura's "friends".

You see it wasn't that Sakura wasn't well liked. It was just being called weird, having people laugh went you quoted star wars, and see them take her fan art of her favorite Manga or anime characters and draw on them got Tiresome. So Sakura deiced to give up on acting like she didn't care. This further isolated her more.

Sakura did have a best friend…. Masturi but she dropped out of Konoha High to be home schooled they hadn't talked much since. Then there was the two people who meant alot to her, but as it seemed she didn't mean like much to them.

-Riiiiiiiiing-

Ah the bell. _No time to put my board away is there now. _Sakura laughed she was going to be getting dirty looks from the teachers all day. Moving with the mob of students Sakura got to her First Class, and sat down at an empty cluster of desks.. Four desks in a square. She knew one would be filled and the rest would stay empty. Not even Naruto would sit with her, in fear of his girl friend Hinata breathing fire down his neck about bring "their" reputation down. Pfft… more like Hinata's rep. So because four people around her was not enough Hinata had gotten the teacher to let them combine more desks together. Hinata had all her friends around her.. The girls; Ino, Karin, Ami, and TenTen. The boys being Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino.

*sigh* _Today is going to be a long day._

Sakura unfolded her time table and looked to see what class see had today. _Not that I don't already know._

**Haruno Sakura**

**Student Number: 123765410**

**1****st**** Block : Homeroom – Kakashi**

**2****nd**** Block: Social Studies AP – Kurenai**

**3****rd**** Block: Study Block – Shizine**

**-Lunch- **_**Sakura scribble YAY!**_

**4****th**** Block – English AP - Anko**

**5****th**** Block – Art – Konan**

**6****th**** Block – Gym – Might Guy**

**7****th**** Block – Home Ec - Tsunade**

You see Sakura didn't have Science or Math for she had taken that last semester.

Kakashi showed up late… as usual witha dumb reason to boot. Naruto screamed out about how he was a lair _Dear God, are you there it's me Sakura… PLEASE shut Naruto up!_

If it was one thing Sakura couldn't stand was loudness and no one did that better than Naruto.

After Kakashi had told them to do what they wanted a knock was heard at the door, quite a loud knock Sakura could have heard it had she not being listing to music. So when she saw Kakashi head to the door she was a bit confused.. But with no one around to ask why, she chose to wait and see. _If Kakashi is leaving so as hell am I._

Kakashi had opened the door and three students walked in. A tall Sandy Blondie haired girl who looked a bit pissed off.. _Mind you the bite me dog tags don't help much either._ She was wearing Gray cargo shorts cut off at the knees, a pair of ratty black and white checkered vans, and a black wife beater with a shurkin patch over the heart. _Hm possible ninja fan? Anime maybe._

There was a slightly taller boy standing on her left, he had deep dark brown hair, matching eye color. He was wearing Plain blue jeans a bit worn in the knees, a dark green v-neck tee-shirt that on the bottom hem that said "Burn it down." He was donning plain black chucks and sporting a smirk with purple face paint... _Huh the boy has spunk._

The last person to catch her eye was the shortest one, with fiery red hair, sea foam green eyes, he was wear a plain black v-neck tee shirt, with a blue and black flannel shirt over top, plain black jeans, cherry red converse, he also was holding a board in his grasp.

_Me likey. _

After having that dorky thought Sakura started to laugh. Got strange looks.. Flipped them the bird and they shut up.

Kakashi had them tell everyone their names. Both males stood there looking annoyed. The Girl sighed loudly… and said " Well these are my two socially retarded brothers…" Pointing to the brown haired one. " This is Kankuro, and the other one is Gaara. I myself happen to be Temari" She paused, " Hate to be blunt…. Ha-ha no I love it, but it has not been nice meeting you."

Kakashi chuckled and turned to the new students, he could tell the Hyuga Already wanted these new kids to sit with her… but he just couldn't so that so. " Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara you can go sit with Sakura over there." He pointed to her. She looked up from her iPod.

Hinata and Ino were already chatting up a storm of how to convince these newcomers how weird Sakura is.

Sakura sneezed as she and Gaara made eye contact. She didn't know how close she was to the desk, thus hitting her head and knocking herself out. Smooth Sakura Smooth.

Everyone stared not moving to take her to the nurse. Temari spoke up " Well isn't anyone going to take her to the nurse."

As Naruto was about to stand up Hinata glared at him. That ended that. Gaara sighed, picked the girl up and walked to the nurses. Ino yelled "But you don't know where the nurse's room is!"

"I'll find it."

* * *

Well that's Chapter one… Any tips? IM SORRY Hinata's mean! But i didn't wanna use Ino or Karin so yeah.

A review would mean alot to me. ^_^


	2. Sakura Tree and Pizza

Chapter two.

Sakura woke to a loud then normal voice sobbing about how 'I should have done more' and 'Oh why did it happen like this!'

She opened her apple green eyes. Glared at the door where she coulds make out a blob of golden yellow hair. Sakura looked around her and spotted a round pillow. Lifting it up Sakura could smell its placid first aid room odor. The annoyed girl chucked it at the closed door.

*thump*

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He rused in the room blue eyes wide with joy. He grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. She could feel her head ache coming on.

Oh Naruto, will you ever shut up. "I'm fine Naruto, stop yelling."

She saw a red headed figure walk in the room. The pink haired dork made eye contact with seafoam green eyes. Naruto had finally let go.

"Uhh. Hi?" She said awkwardly.

"I see your not dead." Gaara looked blankly over at Naruto. The blonde scoffed. "Oh sure! Blame me!" Naruto looked at Sakura who was glaring at him. "What?"

"What happened?" She asked.

Naruto started laughing like it was the funnest thing he heard. Seeing he would be no help she turned to Gaara.

Blank stare "You sneezed and hit your head on the table... knocking your self out."

Sakura started laughing. Between her giggles she asked Naruto. "Again?"

"Yep!"

Sakura shook her head, "Oh jeeze. That what you were freaking out about Naruto. One would think you would be used to that."

His face grew sad. "Well we haven't hung out as much lately Sakura-Chan."

"I know."

*Gaara to the office please.* Buzzed over the speakers.

In sync Sakura and Naruto yelled a cheerful good bye to the redhead. "hn."

Gaara shut the door behind him.

Sakura suddenly remebered why the tow friends, haven't hung out much. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Hinata-san?"

"Well you see, heres what happend after you left."

-Flashback/Story telling time. Naruto POV-

Naruto looked over at his best friend Sakura, then his eye moved back to Hinata. He was sure was he was dating her. Considering she was cruel to Sakura, His first friend.

Hinata blew him a kiss, and went back to bitch talking Sakura with Ino. *sigh* The new kids were walking to Sakura's desk. In a way he was happy Kakashi made them sit there hopefully they'll be nice to her. A Twinge of jelously Shot through Naruto as he saw the blush on Sakuras cheeks when the red head and her made eye contact.

Suddenly Sakura sneezed and hit her head, quite hard on the table. She didn't move.

Everyone stared not moving to take her to the nurse. The new girl Temari spoke up " Well isn't anyone going to take her to the nurse."

I was about to stand up but Hinata glared at me. That ended that. He could see Kiba making whipping movements with his hands. Sasuke just shook his head he looked like he didn't care on the outside but I knew that had Ino not been there he would have helped Sakura-Chan I had no idea why both of use left your best friend for two girls in highschool.

The red head Gaara sighed, picked Sakura up and began to walk to the nurses. Ino yelled in jelously Naruto assumed "But you don't know where the nurse's room is!"

"I'll find it."

Naruto made eye contact with the darkhaired teen, who just nodded. Understanding both Naruto and Sasuke stood up and walk out the classroom door. Kakashi paid no heed fully knowing the situation between the three.

Ino yelled, " Where do you think you two are going?"

Naruto looked back "To see our best friend."

Hinata spoke then, "So your choosing her over us."

The teen boys looked at each other.

"Yup." And shut the door.

They could hear the classroom laughing.

-Flashback/StoryTelling done-

Sakura POV

"So you and Hinata-san are done?"

He grinned, "Yep!" Sakura was pretty happy, the two boy hadn't been themselves since they got girlfriend.

"Wait so where's Sasuke?" Sakura was confussed as the wear her dark haired friend was.

"Fighting with Ino in the hall, it's lunch right now." Naruto turned around and show Sakura there trays of pizza two silces each. Her mouth watered.

"Kakashi-Senpai got us passes to be out of class as long as we needed." Of course Kakashi would do that Naruto and Sasuke lived with him ,and Sakura was almost liek a daughter to him.

She looked at the pizza. "It was pizza day?"

The door opened a figure stepped in the room, he spoke. "No it was sloppy joe day, but We knew how you hate those so we got you pizza."  
Sakura smiled, the thought that why didn't forget warmed her heart.

"Hey teme." Naruto cut it.

"Hn. Dobe." Was Sasuke ever so surprizing reply.

Sakura was flabbergasted. "You guys STILL do that?" "Do what?" "Nothing. Nevermind."

"Well lets eat!" Sakura yelled.

"Sure but not in here." Sasuke said. "Why?"

Naruto looked at her. "Cuz it would break tratdition!"

The trio grabbed a tray each and made there way to the soccer field cutting across it the the giant Cherry Blossom cherry on the other side.

One by one they looked at the tray in their hands.

Sakura spoke first "Naruto I have yours." Seeing as the gressy pizza was covered in cheese.

"Sakura I have yours." Sasuke stated. Looking at the Ham 'n pinapple pizzas in front of him.

"That means I have temes!" Handing Sasuke the meat lovers pizza.

Sakura Looked at Sasuke giving him a look that said 'Don't even dare.'

Naruto opened his green messenger bag. I got drinks too. Cracking open a for himself, then continuning to throw Sasuke a lime pepsi and Sakura a Mountain Dew.

"So does this mean you guys are going to hang out with me again?" Sakura question with hidden sadness.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan about that Im sorry. I never wanted to stop hanging out with out... I guess when Teme and I began to date Hinata and Ino,  
We kind of forgot to remeber you. I hope you can forgive us, and be our best friend again. I give you a promise of a life time I'll never do that again!"

She Glomped him, "Don't worry Naruto I could never hold a grude against you guys!"

She looked at Sasuke know it would be hard for him to admit how he had been. He had never been good with words. "Oh Sasuke."

She hugged him aswell. "I'm just glad you guys didn't competely forget about me!" Sasuke whispered in her ear "How couls we forget someone like you Sakura-Chan."


End file.
